tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Gods
Image:BeastGodsSmall.png|center|520px circle 891 218 200 Arachne The Spider circle 1301 374 200 Ifuru the Hippo circle 1527 734 200 Moloch The Bull circle 1494 1171 200 Ornis The Eagle circle 1123 1480 200 Sadaa the Elephant circle 665 1472 200 Sebek the Crocodile circle 320 1156 200 Silvestris the Cat circle 225 734 200 The Wolf circle 480 367 200 The Unicorn desc none The Beast Gods are a collection of intelligent, functionally immortal animals possessing great personal power. It is nearly universally accepted that they do or at least did exist. In modern times they go mostly unseen, though their influence is felt throughout the Known Lands, especially in the Shining South. The Beast Gods are not typically worshiped collectively, and there are no major temples devoted to more than one of them. They do not provide a creation myth, and do not claim to have had any part in the world's creation. They were empowered and elevated over their common kin by the world-shaping power of the Spirit of the Great Southern Dragon, in 81,425 B.S.R. The Roster of Beast Gods *'Arachne The Spider' *'Ifuru The Hippo' *'Moloch The Bull' *'Ornis The Eagle' *'Sadaa The Elephant' *'Sebek The Crocodile' *'Silvestris the Cat' *'The Wolf' *'Timur The Unicorn' The Unicorn and The Stallion In the Gloaming North, the Church of the Stallion is a monolithic entity that refers to the Beast Gods as demons. Though portrayals of The Stallion are indistinguishable from The Unicorn, horn and all, the north's Stallion worshipers do not consider the figure of their devotion to be a Beast God. Deceased Beast Gods There were once many more Beast Gods, they perished in the great battles prior to the birth of the Jardoun, Krotem, and Mumuye and the rise of the Great Kingdom of the South and have mostly passed from the memory of Men. *'Derbau the Mole': Died in 12,975 B.S.R. *'En-Kaah the Rook': It is not known when, or indeed if The Rook ever died. It has no acknowledged followers in modern times. *'Gyrus the Hawk': Died in 12,998 B.S.R. *'Khepri the Beetle': Died in 12,900 B.S.R. *'Matthaion the Sparrow': Died in 12,900 B.S.R. *'Mazadara the Tiger': Died in 12,983 B.S.R. *'Mikasi the Coyote': Died in 12,904 B.S.R. *'Naja the Cobra': Died in 12,900 B.S.R. *'Naqab the Scorpion': Died in 12,998 B.S.R. *'Necris the Vulture': Died in 12,900 B.S.R. *'Old Song the Whale': Died in 12,907 B.S.R. *'Strix the Owl': Died in 12,983 B.S.R. *'Teuthis the Kraken': Died 12,907 B.S.R. *'Ursus the Bear': Died in 12,904 B.S.R. *'Grobon' the Worm: Died in 12,975 B.S.R. *'Xok the Shark': Died in 12,907 B.S.R. *'Yehuda the Lion': Died in 12,998 B.S.R. Powers Each of the Beast Gods demonstrated unique, supernatural abilities but they all have some powers in common. *'Communication': Beast Gods can speak with any creature as they understand all forms of communication, verbal or otherwise. They do not have an automatic command of codes, though they would have an understanding of what is literally being said in the case of substitution. *'Disappearing': Beast Gods have demonstrated an ability to seemingly vanish from the face of the Known Lands, making themselves impossible to find. It's not known where they go when they use this ability. *'Durability': Beast Gods scoff at mortal weapons, even northern guns and adamant blades cannot pierce their nigh-invulnerable bodies. *'Immortality': Beast Gods are ageless and immune to every known disease and toxin. Category:Religion Category:Beast Gods